


Is It Over Now?

by WolfaMoon



Category: The Boy (2016 Bell)
Genre: After Movie, Aftermath of Torture, F/M, Fire, Head Injury, Headaches & Migraines, Healing, Nightmares, Post Movie, Spoilers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-25
Updated: 2019-01-25
Packaged: 2019-10-16 02:28:39
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 736
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17540924
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WolfaMoon/pseuds/WolfaMoon
Summary: After the credits roll.





	Is It Over Now?

Is it over now?  
BY: Wolfa Moon  
Summary: After the credits roll.   
Disclaimer: no own. Movie a guilty pleasure.

Is It Over Yet?

Greta and Malcolm go back to the house with as much tinned petrol they can load into Malcolm’s car. Knowing the grounds they stick together. Moltoving the cans and throwing them at the house. They watch to make sure it ignites the house. Centuries of history and years of nightmares burn.   
Greta drives them back to Malcolm’s. Ever since that last day, Malcolm’s vision had become blurry and headaches that rival any migraine. Greta on the other hand it is nightmares and PTSD. The Helshire’s bank keeps on paying them. To be happy and safe they kept quiet. Greta worked the shop most days while Malcolm filled orders for her to deliver. Malcolm would wait in the car as she made deliveries to the houses.  
After watching the house burn they head home. Sleeping snuggled in Malcolm’s now their bed grabbing tightly onto Malcolm. Malcolm lay asleep after taking some medication for his head. Greta lays her head on Malcolm and allows herself to drift off. A loud floorboard creaks has her eyes snap open but she remains still. There is a shuffle and more creaking. It’s silent for a while. Malcolm had told her the house is old and creaks. The floorboard creaks again. They had gone through the house together to note all of the noisy spots. Even making some holes behind picture frames to make sure there are no hiding spots behind the walls. Then she hears Brahms’ giggle. Greta grips tighter onto Malcolm. There is heavy breathing. Lifting her head she looks to the door. Grown Brahms is there. He tilts his head before moving toward her. She screams.  
The scream wakes up Malcolm. He can’t really move because of the death grip that Greta has on him. She is screaming his name. Opening his eyes he looks to her as she is trying to drag him with her. Looking to see what she is dragging him away form, there is nothing. Reaching out he turns on the light. There is no one there. Greta is out of the bed and pulling him still. Maneuvering in a move that had become well rehearsed and become some kind of muscle memory he is sitting up and grabbing her arms.  
“Greta,” he calls to her. She is whimpering. Getting upset for her he stand and pulls her close. There is a struggle than she freezes. He maintains the stream of saying her name and saying his. That worked some nights but tonight she is having none of that. So he would begin to talk about this odd subject or sing a song he knows by heart. Tonight he is singing ‘Be Our Guest’.  
Greta’s grip begins to loosen and her breathing not so erratic. There will be bruises where she grips and she will apologize. Malcolm is happy that she is here.  
“Malcolm?” he stops singing.  
“Yes?”  
“He was here. He was standing at the door. Brahms came in and begin to beat you and I tried to pull you with me and he just kept smashing your body with a cricket bat.”  
“The one I leave behind the counter?”  
“Yes.”  
“It’s over now.” Greta lifts his shirt to see her claw marks on his body. They mare over previous claw marks and bruises. Some recent and still some from that day.  
“Oh my god.”  
“It’s okay.” Lifting her hands to kiss them. “We’re safe.”  
“I can’t wait to get out of here.”  
“Soon.” Pulling her close. “We’ll go to America and you can describe it to me.” They had been paid rather handsomely and someone is buying the shop that is Malcolm’s employment and home.

-IIOY-

The fire inspector comes the next day and tells them about the house. They tell Greta she is lucky that she was staying with Malcolm at the time. She nods gratefully to them as they leave them be.  
“It’s over.”

-IIOY-

Malcolm grips tightly to Greta as they make their way to their airplane. Greta leading them toward a new life.

-IIOY-

The pub talk changes to the Helshire’s house fire, than to Malcolm’s departure leaving with a pretty lass. Finally to the new shop owner. Apparently he has fire scars on his face. Nice enough, but there is something.

\- Is It Over Yet?-


End file.
